


Monster under the bed

by FyrienO



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Other, kind of, lance does some thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrienO/pseuds/FyrienO
Summary: Lance had always been afraid of the monster under the bed. There was a space under the bed filled with nothingness and it terrified him; put your hand in it and it vanished. It was an area of the room which was never lit, even when the overhead light was on, a void of untouchable darkness. Anything could be in there, and his imagination filled the space pretty well.





	

Lance had always been afraid of the monster under the bed. There was a space under the bed filled with nothingness and it terrified him; put your hand in it and it vanished. It was an area of the room which was never lit, even when the overhead light was on, a void of untouchable darkness. Anything could be in there, and his imagination filled the space pretty well. It only got worse at the garrison. Now that he shared a room with Hunk he couldn’t shine a torch to check under the bed, not that Hunk would have mocked him too heavily, but his pride kept him back. At night he would lie with open eyes, just about making out the ceiling, mind on the gap below. Eventually he would fall asleep, and in the morning would laugh at himself, and so the cycle repeated. He chided himself daily, he wasn’t a child anymore, why was he afraid?

Space was one big void under the bed. Except space was filled with quite real horrors, monstrosities even he couldn’t dream up. Out there people were being tortured, dying, and out there Zarkon lies in wait. The monsters emerging from under his bed in his dreams were purple now, their claws scratching on his bedsheets as they found purchase, and he’d often jolt awake at the feel of nails on his thigh. A fresh paladin, Lance was sitting and gazing out at the sky, knees drawn up to his chin, arms around his legs. The others seemed to be adjusting to the transition just fine, as well as he could tell, but every time they left the Arusian atmosphere he felt a bolt of terror which was quickly concealed. Blue was a comfort to him, the hard metal and powerful weapons made him feel secure, but he was still wary. The darkness was so vast, and the monsters here didn’t feel so friendly.

Lance stood, observing the void to which he had become accustomed. He smiled at the stars he could see twinkling merrily, a breaker in the black. He’d come to the observatory nearly every day since the ship had taken flight, like one captivated by a haunting painting continues staring. It swallowed him, and he in turn swallowed it back. Rather than feeling like an outsider in a place too dark and terrifying for him, he now felt a part of space. He had his own claws now, and he was determined to use them to protect those vulnerable. If space were to be his home, he was going to get rid of the monsters in it for everyone else. At night, he slept soundly.

              


End file.
